Survival
by darkrycat
Summary: The chance for everyone of all gaming galaxy to join the one and only survival contest. Join different characters and enemies in the clash to see who is the most clever, sneaky, and who can outsmart everyone. Read and Find out!


For Surviving

Red: Another survival contest?

Master Hand: Yes, and you're not invited.

Goku: If there's food I'm in.

Kirby: HEEY!

Fox: I'm a feather faggot so I'll pass.

Tien: sounds fun.

Ganondorf: I probably will fail, so I'm screwed.

Link: I can finally kick some butt.

MH: People who don't want to go are as cheap as Ike.

Ike: That's me!

Mario: MAMMa MIAA

Luigi: Fudga I'ma Goinga.

Yoshi: Yoshi.

Goku: Is that a dog?

Mewtwo: I'll destroy all of you people.

Yusei (from YuGiOh): I can only use three cards?

MH: Ike go sit in a corner.

Bonslide: I'll probably have the most power, but the least speed.

MH: Everyone get comfortable, because soon you will start a hard life on an island.

Now for teams.

MH: Leaders are Goku, Mewtwo, and Metaknight.

Goku: I pick Krillen to be on my team.

Mewtwo: Lucario

Metaknight: Kirby

Goku: Piccollo

Mewtwo: Link

Metaknight: Yusei

Goku: Donkey Kong

Mewtwo: Mario

Metaknight: Pit

Goku: Marth

Mewtwo: Bonslide

Metaknight: Shadow

Goku: Wolf

Mewtwo: Yoshi

Metaknight: Falco

Goku: Luigi

Mewtwo: Peach

Metaknight: Onix

MH: Enough, I'll pick the rest of the people. Bowser and Ganondorf are on Goku's team. Pichu and Jigglypuff are on Mewtwo's team.18 and Tien are on Metaknight's team.

MH: Goku's team is the red team. There are Krillen, Piccollo, Wolf, Marth, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Goku, Ganondorf, and Bowser.

MH: Mewtwo's team is the blue team. There are Lucario, Link, Mario, Bonslide, Yoshi, Mewtwo, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Peach

MH: Metaknight's team is the yellow team. There are 18, Tien, Metaknight, Pit, Shadow, Falco, Onix, Yusei, and Kirby.

MH: Everyone get to your camps and build shelter and gather food and water to survive. You all have one hour.

Red Team

Goku: Me and Krillen will build the shelter. Piccollo, Wolf and Marth go gather food. The rest go get fresh water.

The setting goes to Piccollo.

Piccollo: Wolf and Marth, let's make an alliance to kick Ganondorf out. He'll slow us down a lot.

Wolf: I'm in.

Marth: If it means surviving much longer.

Piccollo: Agreed

Blue Team

Mewtwo: I'll gather everything!

He used his telepathic powers to gather food and water and made a shelter big enough for 10 Bowsers.

Yoshi: Who took my evil pills?

Link: Last time I saw them they were in Peach's stew.

Yoshi: Oh Crap!

Peach: Where's that dinosaur? I want to cook it for dinner. After that I'll cook the puffball and rat.

Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Yoshi ran.

MH: Red and Blue teams will have a team brawl.

They all went to the battle arena.

MH: Once a character dies from a team, the next goes on the arena. We will be on Final Destination. Begin.

Red Team

Goku: I think Krillen will give us a head start.

Goku: I pick Krillen

Blue Team

Mewtwo: Krillen EY. I pick Bonslide.

MH: Let the brawl begin!

MH: Destroy each other.

Krillen lunged at Bonslide kicking and punching the acorn. Bonslide was too slow to dodge. Bonslide charged up a smash attack and with his ultra power he sent Krillen flying. Bonslide picked up an assist trophy and out popped Waluigi. Waluigi did some heck of damage and disappeared. The smash ball appeared. Krillen used solar flare and blinded Bonslide. Krillen got the smash ball and used his power. He grabbed Bonslide and shot a huge Ki wave at Bonslide and sent have skyrocketing off the arena.

Blue Team

Mewtwo: I think it's time for me to show this runt how to fight.

The Blue Team cheered.

Mewtwo stepped on the arena and charged at Krillen with high damage points.

Mewtwo was too fast for Krillen and KO'd Krillen with a direct shot to the face.

Red Team

Goku: Master Hand said every team can choose three characters so I'll go up there now.

Mewtwo charged up an aurora ball and Goku used a powerful Ki blast. The two shots flew at each other. Each shot canceled the other shot out. The battle was tough. Goku was lunging at Mewtwo.

Goku: You're not bad. You're better than Frieza.

Mewtwo: That's absurd. You are never going to beat me.

With tons of punches and kicks, the two immense fighters were worn out. Both had very fatal injuries. That's when two items appeared. A poke ball and an assist trophy.

And then the smash ball came. Mewtwo threw the poke ball and out popped Ho Oh.

The flames of Ho Oh got the smash ball for Mewtwo. But before Mewtwo could use the smash ball, Goku threw the assist trophy in the air and out popped Catania. Catania got the smash ball out of Mewtwo and then the smash ball disappeared. Both fighters full of rage charged at each other. And both of them were knocked out at the same time.

Red Team

Krillen: It's all up to you Marth.

Bowser: Go Marth

Blue Team

Link: Let's let Lucario go.

Mario: Yahoo!

MH: Lucario vs. Marth

Lucario: You're dead

Lucario lunged at Marth, and Marth slammed into the ground and rubbed his shoulder. Marth used his sword to hit Lucario, but Lucario dodged and kicked Marth in the back. Lucario picked up a poke ball and threw it on the ground. Out popped a Gulpin. Lucario hit Marth into the Gulpin. The Gulpin ate Marth and did some serious damage. While Marth was trapped in the Gulpin, Lucario got the smash ball and used the Aurora Sphere and blasted Marth off the platform and into the depths. Stunned and injured Marth held his head down in shame and walked away.

Blue Team

Link: Good Job Lucario!

Mewtwo: Now we don't have to go to Tribal Council.

Red Team

As the red team walked to Tribal council Ganondorf suddenly stopped.

Ganondorf: Psst Bowser.

Bowser turned around.

Ganondorf: How about we make an alliance to vote out Marth.

Bowser: OK!

MH: Ok everyone we are going to Tribal Council, which means the team, will decide who gets voted out of survivor.

MH: Now vote

10 minutes later…

MH: The results are: Ganondorf, Ganondorf…

Ganondorf shuddered.

MH: …Marth, Marth, Marth, Peach, Peach, Ganondorf, Peach…

Peach stared at Yoshi. Yoshi whimpered.

MH: Since 3 people got a tie, you three are going to do a triple sudden death.

MH: In sudden death you all have 300%. And if nothing happens bombs will fall out of the air.

MH: First Battle is Peach vs. Marth.

Marth got the upper hand and obliterated Peach.

MH: Second Battle Ganondorf vs. Peach. If Ganondorf wins then Peach is out of the game.

Ganondorf was slow, but Peach was way too weak and eventually a bomb fell on Peach.

MH: First person out of Survivor of the Fittest is Peach.

Peach: One day I'll eat you Yoshi.

Yoshi ran as fast as can away.

How did you like chapter one?

Please review and I'll update chapter 2 as soon as possible. THANK YOU!


End file.
